Source:NetHack 3.1.0/artilist.h
Below is the full text to artilist.h from the source code of NetHack 3.1.0. To link to a particular line, write [[NetHack 3.1.0/artilist.h#line123]], for example. Warning! This is the source code from an old release. For the latest release, see Source code 1. /* SCCS Id: @(#)artilist.h 3.1 92/12/13 */ 2. /* Copyright © Stichting Mathematisch Centrum, Amsterdam, 1985. */ 3. /* NetHack may be freely redistributed. See license for details. */ 4. 5. #ifdef MAKEDEFS_C 6. /* in makedefs.c, all we care about is the list of names */ 7. 8. #define A(nam,typ,s1,s2,mt,atk,dfn,cry,inv,al,cl) nam 9. 10. static const char *artifact_names[] = { 11. #else 12. /* in artifact.c, set up the actual artifact list structure */ 13. 14. #define A(nam,typ,s1,s2,mt,atk,dfn,cry,inv,al,cl) \ 15. { typ, nam, s1, s2, mt, atk, dfn, cry, inv, al, cl } 16. 17. #define NO_ATTK {0,0,0,0} /* no attack */ 18. #define NO_DFNS {0,0,0,0} /* no defense */ 19. #define NO_CARY {0,0,0,0} /* no carry effects */ 20. #define DFNS© {0,c,0,0} 21. #define CARY© {0,c,0,0} 22. #define PHYS(a,b) {0,AD_PHYS,a,b} /* physical */ 23. #define DRLI(a,b) {0,AD_DRLI,a,b} /* life drain */ 24. #define COLD(a,b) {0,AD_COLD,a,b} 25. #define FIRE(a,b) {0,AD_FIRE,a,b} 26. #define ELEC(a,b) {0,AD_ELEC,a,b} /* electrical shock */ 27. #define STUN(a,b) {0,AD_STUN,a,b} /* magical attack */ 28. 29. STATIC_OVL const struct artifact NEARDATA artilist[] = { 30. #endif /* MAKEDEFS_C */ 31. 32. /* dummy element #0, so that all interesting indices are non-zero */ 33. A("", STRANGE_OBJECT, 34. 0, 0, 0, NO_ATTK, NO_DFNS, NO_CARY, 0, A_NONE, 0 ), 35. 36. A("Excalibur", LONG_SWORD, 37. (SPFX_NOGEN|SPFX_RESTR|SPFX_SEEK|SPFX_DEFN|SPFX_INTEL|SPFX_SEARCH),0,0, 38. PHYS(5,10), DRLI(0,0), NO_CARY, 0, A_LAWFUL, 'K' ), 39. /* 40. * Stormbringer only has a 2 because it can drain a level, 41. * providing 8 more. 42. */ 43. A("Stormbringer", RUNESWORD, 44. (SPFX_RESTR|SPFX_ATTK|SPFX_DEFN|SPFX_INTEL|SPFX_DRLI), 0, 0, 45. DRLI(5,2), DRLI(0,0), NO_CARY, 0, A_CHAOTIC, 0 ), 46. /* 47. * Mjollnir will return to the hand of the wielder when thrown 48. * if the wielder is wearing Gauntlets of Power. 49. */ 50. A("Mjollnir", WAR_HAMMER, /* Mjo:llnir */ 51. (SPFX_RESTR|SPFX_ATTK), 0, 0, 52. ELEC(5,24), NO_DFNS, NO_CARY, 0, A_NEUTRAL, 'V' ), 53. 54. A("Cleaver", BATTLE_AXE, 55. SPFX_RESTR, 0, 0, 56. PHYS(3,6), NO_DFNS, NO_CARY, 0, A_NEUTRAL, 'B' ), 57. 58. A("Grimtooth", ORCISH_DAGGER, 59. SPFX_RESTR, 0, 0, 60. PHYS(2,6), NO_DFNS, NO_CARY, 0, A_CHAOTIC, 0 ), 61. 62. A("Orcrist", ELVEN_BROADSWORD, 63. SPFX_DFLAG2, 0, M2_ORC, 64. PHYS(5,0), NO_DFNS, NO_CARY, 0, A_LAWFUL, 'E' ), 65. 66. A("Sting", ELVEN_DAGGER, 67. (SPFX_WARN|SPFX_DFLAG2), 0, M2_ORC, 68. PHYS(5,0), NO_DFNS, NO_CARY, 0, A_LAWFUL, 0 ), 69. /* 70. * Magicbane is a bit different! Its magic fanfare 71. * unbalances victims in addition to doing some damage. 72. */ 73. A("Magicbane", ATHAME, 74. (SPFX_RESTR|SPFX_ATTK|SPFX_DEFN), 0, 0, 75. STUN(3,4), DFNS(AD_MAGM), NO_CARY, 0, A_NEUTRAL, 'W' ), 76. 77. A("Frost Brand", LONG_SWORD, 78. (SPFX_RESTR|SPFX_ATTK|SPFX_DEFN), 0, 0, 79. COLD(5,0), COLD(0,0), NO_CARY, 0, A_NEUTRAL, 0 ), 80. 81. A("Fire Brand", LONG_SWORD, 82. (SPFX_RESTR|SPFX_ATTK|SPFX_DEFN), 0, 0, 83. FIRE(5,0), FIRE(0,0), NO_CARY, 0, A_NEUTRAL, 0 ), 84. 85. A("Dragonbane", BROADSWORD, 86. (SPFX_RESTR|SPFX_DCLAS), 0, S_DRAGON, 87. PHYS(5,0), NO_DFNS, NO_CARY, 0, A_NEUTRAL, 0 ), 88. 89. A("Demonbane", LONG_SWORD, 90. (SPFX_RESTR|SPFX_DFLAG2), 0, M2_DEMON, 91. PHYS(5,0), NO_DFNS, NO_CARY, 0, A_LAWFUL, 0 ), 92. 93. A("Werebane", SILVER_SABER, 94. (SPFX_RESTR|SPFX_DFLAG2), 0, M2_WERE, 95. PHYS(5,0), NO_DFNS, NO_CARY, 0, A_LAWFUL, 0 ), 96. 97. A("Grayswandir", SILVER_SABER, 98. (SPFX_RESTR|SPFX_HALRES), 0, 0, 99. PHYS(5,0), NO_DFNS, NO_CARY, 0, A_LAWFUL, 0 ), 100. 101. A("Giantslayer", LONG_SWORD, 102. (SPFX_RESTR|SPFX_DFLAG2), 0, M2_GIANT, 103. PHYS(5,0), NO_DFNS, NO_CARY, 0, A_NEUTRAL, 0 ), 104. 105. A("Ogresmasher", WAR_HAMMER, 106. (SPFX_RESTR|SPFX_DCLAS), 0, S_OGRE, 107. PHYS(5,0), NO_DFNS, NO_CARY, 0, A_LAWFUL, 0 ), 108. 109. A("Trollsbane", MORNING_STAR, 110. (SPFX_RESTR|SPFX_DCLAS), 0, S_TROLL, 111. PHYS(5,0), NO_DFNS, NO_CARY, 0, A_LAWFUL, 0 ), 112. /* 113. * Two problems: 1) doesn't let trolls regenerate heads, 114. * 2) doesn't give unusual message for 2-headed monsters (but 115. * allowing those at all causes more problems than worth the effort). 116. */ 117. A("Vorpal Blade", LONG_SWORD, 118. (SPFX_RESTR|SPFX_BEHEAD), 0, 0, 119. PHYS(5,1), NO_DFNS, NO_CARY, 0, A_NEUTRAL, 0 ), 120. /* 121. * Ah, never shall I forget the cry, 122. * or the shriek that shrieked he, 123. * As I gnashed my teeth, and from my sheath 124. * I drew my Snickersnee! 125. * --Koko, Lord high executioner of Titipu 126. * (From Sir W.S. Gilbert's "The Mikado") 127. */ 128. A("Snickersnee", KATANA, 129. SPFX_RESTR, 0, 0, 130. PHYS(0,8), NO_DFNS, NO_CARY, 0, A_LAWFUL, 'S' ), 131. 132. A("Sunsword", LONG_SWORD, 133. (SPFX_RESTR|SPFX_DFLAG2), 0, M2_UNDEAD, 134. PHYS(5,0), NO_DFNS, NO_CARY, 0, A_LAWFUL, 0 ), 135. 136. #ifdef MULDGN 137. /* 138. * The artifacts for the quest dungeon, all self-willed. 139. */ 140. 141. A("The Orb of Detection", CRYSTAL_BALL, 142. (SPFX_NOGEN|SPFX_RESTR|SPFX_INTEL), (SPFX_ESP|SPFX_HSPDAM), 0, 143. NO_ATTK, NO_DFNS, CARY(AD_MAGM), 144. INVIS, A_LAWFUL, 'A' ), 145. 146. A("The Heart of Ahriman", LUCKSTONE, 147. (SPFX_NOGEN|SPFX_RESTR|SPFX_INTEL), SPFX_STLTH, 0, 148. NO_ATTK, NO_DFNS, NO_CARY, 149. LEVITATION, A_NEUTRAL, 'B' ), 150. 151. A("The Sceptre of Might", QUARTERSTAFF, 152. (SPFX_NOGEN|SPFX_RESTR|SPFX_INTEL|SPFX_DALIGN), 0, 0, 153. PHYS(0,0), NO_DFNS, CARY(AD_MAGM), 154. CONFLICT, A_LAWFUL, 'C' ), 155. 156. A("The Palantir of Westernesse", CRYSTAL_BALL, 157. (SPFX_NOGEN|SPFX_RESTR|SPFX_INTEL), 158. (SPFX_ESP|SPFX_REGEN|SPFX_HSPDAM), 0, 159. NO_ATTK, NO_DFNS, NO_CARY, 160. TAMING, A_CHAOTIC, 'E' ), 161. 162. A("The Staff of Aesculapius", QUARTERSTAFF, 163. (SPFX_NOGEN|SPFX_RESTR|SPFX_ATTK|SPFX_INTEL|SPFX_DRLI|SPFX_REGEN), 0,0, 164. DRLI(0,0), NO_DFNS, NO_CARY, 165. HEALING, A_NEUTRAL, 'H' ), 166. 167. A("The Magic Mirror of Merlin", MIRROR, 168. (SPFX_NOGEN|SPFX_RESTR|SPFX_SPEEK), SPFX_ESP, 0, 169. NO_ATTK, NO_DFNS, CARY(AD_MAGM), 170. 0, A_LAWFUL, 'K' ), 171. 172. A("The Mitre of Holiness", HELM_OF_BRILLIANCE, 173. (SPFX_NOGEN|SPFX_RESTR|SPFX_DCLAS|SPFX_INTEL), 0, M2_UNDEAD, 174. NO_ATTK, NO_DFNS, CARY(AD_FIRE), 175. ENERGY_BOOST, A_LAWFUL, 'P' ), 176. 177. A("The Master Key of Thievery", SKELETON_KEY, 178. (SPFX_NOGEN|SPFX_RESTR|SPFX_INTEL|SPFX_SPEEK), 179. (SPFX_WARN|SPFX_TCTRL|SPFX_HPHDAM), 0, 180. NO_ATTK, NO_DFNS, NO_CARY, 181. UNTRAP, A_CHAOTIC, 'R' ), 182. 183. A("The Tsurugi of Muramasa", TSURUGI, 184. (SPFX_NOGEN|SPFX_RESTR|SPFX_INTEL|SPFX_BEHEAD|SPFX_LUCK), 0, 0, 185. NO_ATTK, NO_DFNS, NO_CARY, 186. 0, A_LAWFUL, 'S' ), 187. 188. # ifdef TOURIST 189. A("The Platinum Yendorian Express Card", CREDIT_CARD, 190. (SPFX_NOGEN|SPFX_RESTR|SPFX_INTEL|SPFX_DEFN), 191. (SPFX_ESP|SPFX_HSPDAM), 0, 192. NO_ATTK, NO_DFNS, CARY(AD_MAGM), 193. CHARGE_OBJ, A_NEUTRAL, 'T' ), 194. # endif 195. 196. A("The Orb of Fate", CRYSTAL_BALL, 197. (SPFX_NOGEN|SPFX_RESTR|SPFX_INTEL|SPFX_LUCK), 198. (SPFX_WARN|SPFX_HSPDAM|SPFX_HPHDAM), 0, 199. NO_ATTK, NO_DFNS, NO_CARY, 200. LEV_TELE, A_NEUTRAL, 'V' ), 201. 202. A("The Eye of the Aethiopica", AMULET_OF_ESP, 203. (SPFX_NOGEN|SPFX_RESTR|SPFX_INTEL), (SPFX_EREGEN|SPFX_HSPDAM), 0, 204. NO_ATTK, NO_DFNS, CARY(AD_MAGM), 205. CREATE_PORTAL, A_NEUTRAL, 'W' ), 206. #endif /* MULDGN */ 207. /* 208. * terminator; otyp must be zero 209. */ 210. A(0, 0, 0, 0, 0, NO_ATTK, NO_DFNS, NO_CARY, 0, A_NONE, 0 ) 211. 212. }; /* artilist[] (or artifact_names[]) */ 213. 214. #undef A 215. 216. #ifndef MAKEDEFS_C 217. #undef NO_ATTK 218. #undef NO_DFNS 219. #undef DFNS 220. #undef PHYS 221. #undef DRLI 222. #undef COLD 223. #undef FIRE 224. #undef ELEC 225. #undef STUN 226. #endif 227. 228. /*artilist.h*/ artilist.h